


Marigolds in Fiery Crimson

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Shibayama Yuuki, Demon Yaku Morisuke, First Time, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Shibayama learns the pleasure of sin.
Relationships: Shibayama Yuuki/Yaku Morisuke
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 19





	Marigolds in Fiery Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22: First Time  
> This is a direct continuation from Day 9.

With a thrust of his hips and a twist of his weight he had flipped them around, coming down on Shibayama’s shaking form, He rested his elbows on either side of Shibayama, flapping and flapping and flapping those dark wings of his, swirls of black energy pooling around him until the net fell to pieces about them. Shibayama’s lips parted in a soundless gasp, and he trembled, pushed up, and understood that he was nowhere near able to compete with Yaku’s strength. Yaku, the protege of wrath, a short and feisty demon, with all his weight still baring down on Shibayama, with a fan of black feathers behind him. Shibayama wouldn’t have healed him if he knew he’d take this route. 

“Tell me no,” Yaku breathed in his ear, running a finger under his jaw, his other hand already up his shirt, gliding across the tender skin of his chest. “Tell me know and I’ll leave you to go back to heaven,” he drove his hips downward, leaving a kiss to Shibayama’s neck, “You can leave and I won’t hurt you. I’ve no need to, but..” And he slid his hands over Shibayama’s stomach, lifted his shirt and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I don’t think you’ll much regret saying yes, either.”  
Shibayama quaked, his skin heating, his vision blurring, his thoughts coalescing into a hazy cloud. It all felt good, this demon’s touches. Yaku wasn’t a protege of lust, but his kisses, his hands were driving Shibayama crazy. His mouth was dry, his heart fluttering, breaths coming in heavy gasps. Yaku wasn’t bad looking, either, with swathes of sandy blonde hair and mystifying bister eyes, quite big to belong to a demon. His muscle index wasn’t bad either. He wasn’t ripped or anything, but he was sleek, agile, tight. No wonder the seraphs always warned against temptation.

He should say no. 

He really should say no. 

But... 

“Y-Yaku,” he gasped, as Yaku’s finger slipped under his waist band, caressing the curve of his hip, sliding down, nail dragging over his inner thigh. Shibayama shuddered.

“I, I’ve never been touched like this before,” he whined, because it felt good, really good. Why did the seraphs say that this was a bad thing? That sexual contact was evil? That temptation was a pitfall? How could something be so horrifically bad and yet feel so euphorically good? 

“I can tell,” Yaku cupped his cheek, running his free hand through that dark hair, “You’re a little curious yeah? About the things I can do to you? And.. what you can do to me?”

“Ah, I could never do anything to you,” Shibayama rose to sit, touching his fingers to his lips.

“Why do you think that?” Yaku asked. 

“It’s just, angels, we can’t, we can’t do stuff like that,” Shibayama said. 

“Pleasure is a two-way streak,” Yaku huffed, “If both party’s aren’t feeling good than it’s either not working or rape.”

“Oh,” Shibayama glanced away, “Don’t you want something from me?”

“I’d just like for you to finish what you started.” 

“Me!?” 

“Mhm. After all it was your constant squirming, your impressive body, your healing magic that got me all bothered.” 

“Oh,” Shibayama replied, astonished. The flattery was hard to ignore, bringing a bloom of scarlet to his cheeks, and, he _was_ curious. The way Yaku had made him feel, just by gliding his fingers over certain parts of his skin, that was amazing. What else could he do? What else could _they_ do? On the other hand this was a great sin to commit, and if the seraphs were to find out, he was sure the punishments would be severe. 

“I don’t wanna get in any trouble,” he murmured. 

“I understand,” Yaku said, “But y’know-“ He slid into Shibayama’s lap, “The seraphs can’t keep their eyes on every angel right? I doubt their looking at you quite so closely.” Shibayama struggled to concentrate on the words spilling from those pretty lips, lips he wanted to touch his own too. Yaku’s weight in his lap was a knew feeling too. The straddle position was erotic, his head spinning with the way Yaku’s erection teased his own phallus.

“Yaku,’ he crooned again, reaching up, pressing his palm to Yaku’s cheek. 

“Saying my name like that isn’t making it easy on me,” Yaku said, heat rising up to his face. Shibayama gasped. He made a demon blush. He abashed a protege of wrath. Yaku’s words replayed in his head. _What you could do to me._ As an angel with little say in much, the idea of humbling a demon was as as appealing as the beautiful being saddled in his lap. What else could he do? 

“Could I try something?” he questioned tentatively. 

“Do whatever you want,” Yaku curved one shoulder in a half shrug. Shibayama nodded. Then he moved his hand, fingers trailing downward, curling under Yaku’s jaw, sliding down his neck, then under his shirt, running across his chest. “Oh wow,” he breathed in aw of the smooth skin, thumb brushing over Yaku’s nipple. He detected Yaku’s twitch. “Hmmm, does this excite you?” he asked, taking Yaku’s nipple between his fingers, twisting, squeezing. 

“Well damn,” Yaku ducked his head to one side with a shudder. Shibayama was just being curious, quizzical, like a child, and somehow it was the most embarrassing thing Yaku had ever experienced. Shibayama leaned back on his hands, eyes wide and glittering, absolutely dazzled by Yaku’s reaction. 

“I suppose you’re interested?” Yaku put his hands on Shibayama’s shoulders, massaging the muscles there. 

“Yes,” Shibayama nodded, “You may have me, then. And I may have you?” 

“Right,” Yaku flushed once more. Quite ready to regain control, he pressed forward. Shibayama collapsed on his back, unfolding his legs from beneath him, letting Yaku come down atop him. Yaku got his hands up under Shibayama’s shirt, caressing his skin, knowing the angel just loved it. Shibayama parted his lips to sigh, but it was muffled as Yaku pushed into a kiss. Shibayama gasped into his mouth. What a feeling this was, the rich sweetness making him feel as though he were in the air, weightless, without even his wings to support him, drifting. He moaned, hands tangling up in Yaku’s hair, holding him against him. He slid them down, stroking the feathers of Yaku’s wings, folded tight upon his back. 

“Oh my gosh,” Yaku withdrew and took a sharp breath, wings vibrating under Shibayama’s fingers, those concentric rings of pleasure returning. 

“You really like this, huh?” Shibayama quirked a brow, “Well do you like this, too?” He snaked his hand beneath Yaku, grabbing his cock through his pants, sliding his fingers up the shaft. 

“Fuck,” Yaku tossed his head back. This kid. 

“Dear god how vulgar,” Shibayama said, “But this is okay right? You like this, don’t you Yaku?” He continued, fingers moving up and down in new, messy, but oh so gentle caresses. 

“Y-yes,” Yaku choked. He needed to feel Shibayama’s hand, his skin. Pants were holy too much trouble, much like this little angel he was for some reason sexually fond of.

Shibayama pulled back his hand, “Well, you kissing me felt good too. So if I promise to do that a little more, will you kiss me a little more too?”

“Of course,” Yaku mumbled. Good fucking hell this angel was annoying. Yaku leaned down for another kiss, gingerly asking for entry by biting his lower lip. Shibayama made a little noise, a mix of pleasure in surprise, shaping an O with his lips to accommodate Yaku’s request. He moaned, Yaku’s tongue, his taste, filling his mouth. Yaku was grinding his hips down on him as well, and his hands tweaking his nipples and sweet lord above why did it feel so good? Why between heaven and earth did it feel so good? Yaku kissed him again, rolled his hips again, creating a quick, passionate rhythm, forcing moans and sighs from Shibayama. He pulled away, lifting Shibayama’s shirt and kissing down, down, downward until his lips were grazing over Shibayama’s waist and the latter was releasing breaths as shaky as his flushed body. Yaku sat, dragged Shibayama’s pants from his hips, taking his underwear with him, and grinned. Shibayama was not only hard, but also trickling with precum. 

“Wait, ahh, it’s so embarrassing,” Shibayama tucked his face into his hands. Yaku hummed, affectionate, and dipped his head, swirling his tongue over the tip. Shibayama croaked out a whine, a tremor so bad he near bounced up passing through his body. One fun thing about chaste angels, what they lacked in experience they made up for in sensitivity, and that was beyond amusing to watch. He dipped his head down between Shibayama’s legs, touching his lips to his inner thigh, sucking, biting.

“Oh god,” Shibayama squirmed, thighs tightening around Yaku. 

“Geez,” Yaku muttered, “Relax please.” Voice muffled in plush skin. Shibayama took a few seconds to breathe, parting his legs a little. Yaku lifted to look at him, as well as divest himself of his lower garments. 

“Aren’t you cold? I’m really cold,” Shibayama chirped, blinking up at the black sky above them. He didn’t notice how itchy the grass was until the lull in their activities. Everything was always so soft and smooth and heaven, so it was often a treat to feel the discomforts of earth.

“You won’t be cold for very long,” Yaku said, “You’re still okay with stroking me off right?” It took a bit for Shibayama to compute his wording, but after a moment he gave a slow nod. Then, with alacrity, he sat, wrapping his hand around Yaku’s length, caressing up and down, up and down, up and down. It was so hot and hard in his palm, but he was more intrigued by Yaku’s reaction. Yaku, back arching, head rolling back, eyes shut, a sequence of “oh”s, “aahh”s, and “yeah”s slipping from his lips, pricking the quiet night.

“Okay ... that’s enough,” Yaku panted, close to climax. Shibayama disengaged, blinking at him. “Are you okay? You look tired.” 

“You really.. don’t know much about this do you?” Yaku brushed his fingers through Shibayama’s hair. Shibayama shook his head. 

“Well, that’s okay,” Yaku touched a quick kiss to his ear, his jaw. “All right so, do you carry aloe vera or coconut oil?”

“Ummm, yeah?” Shibayama drawled and cocked his head, “i carry coconut oil. Why?” So that’s why his skin and hair were so soft. 

“I didn’t bring lubricant so that’ll do just find,” Yaku said, “Can i have it please?”

“Lubricant?” Shibayama held out his hand, a bottle of coconut oil materializing in his palm.

“Yes,” Yaku took the bottle, ‘I have to ease your body before i enter and make it easy for me to move, i.e. make it slick, or this won’t be a pleasant experience for either of us.”

“Oh,” Shibayama mused. 

“Lay down on your back and spread your legs please,” Yaku unscrewed the cap and dipped his fingers, one at a time, in the oil, lathering some between his palms for extra measure. Shibayama was embarrassed by the request, rosy hues filtering across his skin, but he did as was told nonetheless.

“Thank you,” Yaku dropped the bottle and got to work, finding Shibayama’s entrance, poking one finger in. “How’s this feel?”

“Weird,” Shibayama whimpered. 

“I know, sorry Honey,” Yaku wiggled his finger around for a bit, then inserted a second, scissoring, delighting perhaps too much in Shibayama’s discomfort. He inserted a third, a forth, then repeated the process until he felt Shibayama was loose enough.

“Kay, I’m going to come in now, all right?” Yaku readied, climbing over Shibayama, hands braced on either side of him. 

“Uh.. uh huh,” Shibayama stammered. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Yaku cooed, “I won’t hurt you. And if you don’t like it, I’l stop.” 

“Mmkay,” Shibayama nodded, still tenderly frightened but reassured. Yaku waited a moment, then slowly, very slowly mind you, entered. Shibayama squeaked, and only two inches deep he tightened up. It was an odd sensation, this pulsing heat inside of him.

“Damn,” Yaku bit under his breath, half way there. “Please, Shibayama, I need you to breathe.” He dipped, guiding Shibayama into a kiss.

“Mhm, sorry,” Shibayama muttered against his lips, and after a few deep breaths and a few stray kisses, he relaxed. Yaku sighed, easing the rest of the way inside. He was small enough so that all of him could disappear in Shibayama.

“Tell me when you’re used to the feeling, all right?” Yaku said. 

“It’s fine,” Shibayama blew a sigh and closed his eyes, “You can move.” And so Yaku did, gradual at first, gentle thrusts with five second intervals. Then he sped, quickened and went harder, breaths heavy and movements steady. Shibayama definitely wasn’t cold anymore. His entire body was sizzling, sweat setting his complexion to glistening like the stars above them. He wasn’t sure how Yaku was doing it, but he was sending insurmountable crescents of pleasure blossoming across his body, and every time he’d slam against this _spot,_ fireworks would explode in Shibayama’s field of vision and his head would whirl. He’d release noises he never thought he could make, some dying in their shared kisses. It was incredible.

“Ohh, Yaku,” he cried. He thought he couldn’t feel any better but he did, another wave of just.. wow, pleasure and warmth absorbed his body, making him convulse, every inch of him unstable and blissfully weightless. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at, thoughts numb, breathing in high, yelping gasps. An orgasm, he realized, as his cum splashed onto his stomach. The entire thing had startled Yaku, the way Shibayama’s body froze up and seized without warning, but he made a quick recovery. Of course, Shibayama wouldn’t understand the courtesy of announcing his climax, nor would he know how to recognized just when his climax was coming. In addition, he was absolutely mesmerizing when he was twisted with pleasure like that. So Yaku continued thrusting, pushing for his own culmination. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped, “I’m coming.” And after a few more thrusts it hit him. He pulled out, toppled on his side, a low moan escaping his lips as those wonderful spasms of pleasure spiked over his body. He breathed, ragged and heavy, sperm running down his thighs. Shibayama was watching him too, intrigued.  
Yaku blushed.

Yaku had tissues on hand, mainly because all his friends were always getting sick, and used them to effectively wipe Shibayama and himself down. Afterword the pair shuffled back into their pants and bade one another goodbye. 

“Can I see you again?” Yaku asked, seduced, bewitched, and besotted.

“I uhh,” Shibayama glanced away. Crickets filled the night air, a cool breeze whispering by, blowing his dark sky hair. 

“We don’t have to do anything like that again if you don’t want,” Yaku said, “We can just talk or something, but I like you.”

“Yes!” Shibayama collapsed into a hug with him, arms coming around his neck.

“I’ll see you here next Thursday then,” Yaku turned and spread his wings. 

“Eleven p.m.” Shibayama called, waving him off. 

“Shibayama,” kenma breathed, hurrying down the glossy hallway to meet him. The castle was silent, most of the archangels having long since gone to bed. “You were gone so long,” he embraced Shibayama with enough affection to fill their calendar, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Sorry to worry you Kenma,” Shibayama cradled him in his arms, “i just got ... distracted.”

“Distracted my ass,” Kenma caught his wrist and toed him back to their bedroom, “You’re telling me everything that happened to you, and I swear if you encountered a hunter that gave you trouble i will find and kill them.”

“Oh boi,” Shibayama passed a hand over his face.

“I can smell that you’ve been **occupied,** ” lust protege Tetsurou kuroo was the first to greet Yaku when he returned to obsidian’s tower, grabbing hold of Yaku’s waist so he couldn’t walk right past him as he so often did. 

“Listen, I’m really tired, so could you just let me sleep?” Yaku huffed, “And I’ll talk about it with you tomorrow?”

“No, because you **won’t** talk about it with me tomorrow,” Kuroo hoisted Yaku into his arms and carried him down the hall, “You’ll disappear for five days and then pretend you forgot. So we’re gonna talk right now. Yamamoto’s waiting on us in the common room.”

“Fuck,” Yaku dropped his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care now My Loves <3


End file.
